


The Day When First We Met

by SwanFloatieKnight



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Death, Emotional Hurt, Grief/Mourning, Heartbreak, Hurt No Comfort, Loss, M/M, Melancholy, POV Merlin (Merlin), Poetry, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25308892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanFloatieKnight/pseuds/SwanFloatieKnight
Summary: Merlin's thoughts about Arthur and being left alone for so long
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 22





	The Day When First We Met

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FervidAsAFlame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FervidAsAFlame/gifts).



> you deserve to comment more, after I gave you a two day break XD
> 
> Also I haven't written poetry in more than a year. I'm glad that I finally got to write a little again, but also I will probably need a bit of practice to get back into it xD

A/N: I posted this fic on Ao3, and on Ao3 alone. If you read this on any other website or platform, please consider that I did not consent to this.

* * *

I never could have known before

the day when first we met.

You were a prat and nothing more

who left me so upset.

But later did I notice this:

You must have touched my heart.

My thoughts, filled with unwanted bliss,

were tearing me apart.

At first, the thoughts were only few,

then I had to admit:

I might just be in love with you,

a tiny little bit.

I was in love and had to cope

with you who made me yearn.

And now you’re gone and I must hope

that one day you’ll return

A tiny little butterfly

created by my hands

will flutter high up to the sky

just like my hope that ends.

My heart, just like the butterfly,

is gleaming brightly blue.

I still don’t know just how and why

I fell in love with you

For centuries I’ve waited now.

I wish I could forget

the love I felt, I don’t know how,

and the day when first we met.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please leave me a comment and Kudos! :)


End file.
